Brain Fried
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: This is the story of how I think Hercules, Icarus and Cassandra met in the 1998 Hercules animated series. It is parts of the theme song in written form, with added parts of my own.


**Brain Fried**

A young girl with a fair complexion and burgundy coloured hair was standing near the edge of a volcanic crater belonging to a volcano, somewhere in ancient Greece.

She stood still, staring at the vast and beautiful Grecian landscape with a vacant countenance.

Then her eyes opened wide, the white sclera of her eyes turning green, her pupils replaced with swirling yellow vortexes.

She was having a vision.

A vision of a scrawny young boy flying in a bizarre contraption resembling a pair of wings. He flew in the sky, flapping his wings with joy until he came to an alarming proximity towards the sun.

This action frightened the young girl and she stepped backwards falling into the volcano!

She reached out and clung on to the ledge of the volcanic crater, narrowly missing becoming a permanent resident of the Underworld.

How long she dangled above the volcano, she did not know, but the young girl's strength soon diminished and she let go of the ledge and plummeted towards the scorching magma.

But this was not the end for the young girl, because a winged horse, suddenly flew towards her and a strong hand, belonging to a robust, ginger haired young boy atop of the horse, reached out and gripped her hand.

He lifted her up and swung her towards an empty spot on the horse's back, making her land safely on the white horse's back.

* * *

Meanwhile the scrawny young boy flapping towards the sun, flew too close to the scorching yellow orb, until the sun's heat melted his wings and singed his hair.

He hurtled towards the ground, seemingly to his death.

But the ginger haired young boy wasn't going to let that happen, as he guided the winged horse to dive under the falling boy and catching him in his arms.

The scrawny young boy smiled in relief to his saviour.

The winged horse slowed down and changed direction towards the city of Athens.

The ginger haired young boy turned his head around to face the young girl behind him and asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I guess so." She curtly replied.

He turned his head back around and looked down at the scrawny boy in his arms. Cassandra peered at him over Hercules' shoulder.

His hair was singed and disheveled, his left pupil was dilated and his left pupil had changed to a bright red colour.

His skin was warm to the touch, his breathing shallow.

"Are you OK?" He asked once again.

The boy looked up at Hercules, his vision hazy, his hearing muffled.

Yet there was one thing that clearly stood out to the boy in his weakened state; Cassandra.

When one is in great pain, one's feelings can be intensely felt, as was the case for the boy.  
He had fallen in love with Cassandra's fair skin, long hair and slender face and had his eyes fixed on her face.

"I've never felt better!" The scrawny young boy replied cheerfully with a smile while staring at Cassandra's face and then passed out.

Cassandra moved her eyes away and frowned, uncomfortable at the boy's loving gaze.

"Oh... well _nearly_ everyone is OK, that's good, right Pegasus?" The ginger haired young boy addressed the winged horse.

Pegasus neighed in reply.

"My name is Hercules by the way, I'm a hero in training." Hercules turned around and proudly informed the young girl behind him.

"My name is Cassandra, I'm a seer. I saw brain fried boy, over there flying too close to the sun in one of my visions."

Cassandra gestured with her head towards the limp form of the unconscious boy.

Hercules didn't say a word, creating an awkwardness silence.

* * *

Pegasus continued to fly towards the great city of Athens.

"So... uh, where do you think he lives?" Hercules broke the silence.

"Who knows? Athens is such a big city..." Cassandra replied with despair.

* * *

Meanwhile in Athens, a balding, muscular man with a prominent forehead was walking through the city among the crowd, looking up in the sky and admiring the beautiful day.

He was enjoying his day, until he saw something in the sky that disconcerted him.

Up in the sky, in the arms of a ginger haired boy, on top of winged horse was his son.  
With his familiar brown skin, short stature and green toga

"EXCUSE ME! You on the horse can you—" The man cried out to Hercules, but to no avail, as his voice was drowned out by the noises of the crowd.

Having noticed that Hercules did not hear him, the man chased after Hercules until Hercules landed Pegasus near Cassandra's house.

Cassandra stepped off Pegasus and thanked Hercules, "Thanks for saving me Her—"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Cassandra was cut short by an exclamation from the muscular man.

He ran towards them and once he had reached them, paused to regain his breath.

He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Can you please tell me, what happened to Icarus?" Daedalus asked.

"Well you see—" Hercules began and stepped down from Pegasus and approached the muscular man, with Icarus in his arms.

"Leave the talking to me, Hercules." Cassandra held up a hand and intervened.

Hercules stopped and listened to what Cassandra had to say.

"Your son flew too close to the sun and got brain fried." She succinctly informed Daedalus.

Hercules grimaced in disbelief, he couldn't believe how indelicately Cassandra had told the bad news to the boy's father!  
It's not like _he_ would have done any worse.

"Ugh! I _told_ him not to do that! Wax has a low melting point, so it was bound to melt one day..." The man finished his sentence off sadly.

Hercules approached the man and placed Icarus gently in his arms.

"Thank you for bringing him to me." The man looked up to Hercules, after assessing his son's condition.

"You're welcome sir." Hercules replied solemnly.

The man then walked away.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of that boy very soon and I don't need my visions to tell me that" Cassandra sighed softly and turned to Hercules.

"I think you're right Cassandra..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
